The invention relates to a massaging device for the male genital organ with an elongated massaging recess for receiving the male genital organ.
The existing art is familiar with numerous massaging devices for sexual stimulation of a male genital organ, in particular a human penis.
The goal of such massaging devices is to apply vibrations to the male genital organ to achieve excitation of the male genital organ. One primary problem with such massaging devices is the unusual manner of stimulation, which differs from that of natural sexual intercourse.
From this point of departure, it is an object of the invention to present a massaging device with a new type of drive mechanism for generating a massaging motion that achieves stimulation of the male genital organ in a manner that is as natural as possible.